A Big Decision
by Herr Regis
Summary: Sweetie Belle gets something she's always wanted, but she never expected that it would interfere with the relationships she has with her friends and family. MY ONE YEAR FANFICTION ANNIVERSARY STORY!


Please enjoy this Sweetie Belle focused one-shot! Please also read the author's note I left for all readers, located at the bottom of the story. Thank you!

* * *

**A Big Decision**

* * *

The pony of pop extended her hoof from the coach, her glittering purple shoes making contact with the Ponyville grass. She stepped out, smiling brightly and taking in a big whiff of country air. "Yeah baby, let's do this thing!" She strut onward, her entourage bearing down on her and following close at her hooves, a group of small and attractive mares and a few massive and muscular stallions.

Sunlight gleamed off of her purple eye shadow, the mare's pointed nose aiming for the Carousel Boutique, Sapphire Shores favorite locale for the latest and greatest outfits and consumes: the perfect mix of pizazz and spice! That's what she told ponies about designs by the wonderful Rarity.

The tall, creamy yellow, celebrity stepped into the boutique, promptly greeted by a rather small, but flawlessly beautiful mare with three gemstones as her cutie mark. Her eyes were closed, blue eye shadow looking back at Sapphire Shores pale golden eyes. "Welcome to the Carousel Boutique, where everything is chic, unique, and magnifique." Rarity smiled, proud of herself. She opened her eyes, her mouth hanging open in shock as one of her most famous clients perused her fabric racks.

Sapphire Shores smiled brightly, giggling. "It's good to be back, Rarity!" The designer shook her head, rattling her brain back into functioning order. "Yes, yes it is quite good to see you again, Miss Shores..." The taller mare smiled, biting her lip excitedly. "Oh, come on now! You call me Sapphire!" Rarity nodded, quickly rushing to the side of her client.

"I received your message, I've made the costumes you requested, with my own personal touches to your initial ideas, of coarse... they are simply to die for, you'll be the most beautiful and talked about mare in all of Equestria!" Rarity held her head high, proud of her work. "Not to say that you're not already the most beautiful and talked about mare in Equestria!"

Sapphire Shores smiled, circling the seamstress playfully. "I like you, Rarity. You tell it like it is. Now, let's see these dresses! I've been waiting for this since I sent you that letter!" Rarity nodded rushing to grad the rack they were on. "The idea came to me in a dream, I woke up and BANG! I knew I had to come to you, darling."

Rarity blushed, taking the cover off of the rack and revealing the six dresses she'd made, stitch by stitch, conceived in the mind of Sapphire Shores and made real by Rarity. The dresses were a fiery red, crystals stitched on in rows to emulate scales, their translucent glow akin to embers of a fire. Each dress bore a similar air of fire and strength, eliciting satisfied noises and applause from the celebrity's entourage.

"Just as I imagined them! Dang, these are even better!" Sapphire Shores shuffled through the rack of beautiful dresses, puckering her lips and making a joyful popping noise. "Let's get these fitted now!" Rarity nodded, taking a deep breath in and getting ready for an excellent, although hectic, day.

Sweetie Belle had gone for a walk, wanting to get away from the stress and worry that came with her sister's occupation. Rarity frequently grew anxious, and being the designer of the famous Sapphire Shores and a number of high brow Canterlot socialites caused more problems for the filly and her sister than they appreciated.

In the center of Ponyville, a stage had been erected for Sapphire Shores. As a result of her presence, the celebrity had agreed to put on a small performance that would occur not twelve hours in the future. Sweetie Belle looked around curiously, lifting herself onto the stage. She slowly trotted to its center, running her hoof over the golden X where the pony of pop would be standing, singing her heart out with mares dancing behind her. Sweetie Belle swung her hips a little bit, a song reaching her lips in the form of a light humming.

Scootaloo and Apple Bloom turned up unexpectedly, watching their friend jive and hum with her eyes close on the stage, having a great deal of fun as she lived out a fantasy of hers. They smiled, watching their friend happily. "Havin' fun up there?" Scootaloo ended the silence, giggling slightly at her friend.

Sweetie Belle opened her eyes, frowning and stuttering to find an explanation of her actions. "Looks like you were in your own lil world up there, what wereya doin'?" Apple Bloom cocked her head to the side confusedly, drawing a blush to Sweetie Belle's cheeks as she stepped off of the stage hesitantly. "I was just... admiring the stage, thinking about Sapphire Shore's concert tonight."

"I can't wait, it'll be awesome! Rainbow Dash is taking me!" Scootaloo held her head with pride, Apple Bloom shrugging. "My sis is supposed to bring me, but I'm not sure if she'll have the energy, stayin' up real late isn't normal for her."

Sweetie Belle nodded, hoping that she'd see both of her friends there that night so that they could all see the concert together. Sweetie Belle departed for home from there, too embarrassed about her incident on the stage to stay. She had pretended to be a pop star, and was caught while indulging her imagination.

The young filly entered the Carousel Boutique, walking past her occupied sister, and her happily singing client. Sweetie Belle stopped for a moment to listen, then continuing upstairs to her bedroom. She left the door open, standing at the foot of her bed and picking up where she left off on the stage. She started by humming, singing a song that she had written for her sister and the group she sang with: The Ponytones.

She'd known since she'd written the theme song to the cutie mark crusaders that she was an exceptional lyricist and was capable of putting a good beat to a song, and with the help of Toe Tapper, she'd made her song perfection.

_Trot outside and you see the sunshine_

_Something's in the air today_

She hummed the rest, bouncing on her hooves and randomly trotting around her room, putting her own flares on the song that the Ponytones did not.

Downstairs, Sapphire Shore's entourage had gone outside to take a tour of Ponyville, wanting to stop by and see their companion's stage and bring back news of what it looked like. Rarity had gone to find more pins, while Sapphire Shores stood in wait.

She heard noise coming from upstairs, lyrics that she couldn't make out, but a cheerful and catchy beat that got the celebrity mare's hooves tapping. She stepped toward the stairs, the singing growing louder and more clear.

_Sky is clear and you're feelin' so fine_

_Everything's gonna be a-okay_

Sapphire Shores trotted silently up the stairs, stopping and wincing as one of them creaked beneath her weight. She waited, the singing continuing without pause. The mare made her way to the first open door, the source of the radiant singing. She peaked in, seeing a pale white filly with pink and purple mane singing to her heart's content, losing control and slowly growing louder.

_Find you've got the music_

_Got the music in you_

_Find you've got the music_

_Got the music in you_

Sweetie Belle went to open her mouth again, a wide smile across her face as she passed the chorus, making her way to the fabulous reprise. She stopped, her green eyes darting to her door. She frowned, trembling with fear. Sapphire Shores pinched her eyes closed, realizing she'd been caught. The mare stepped forward, revealing herself to the scared and embarrassed filly.

In the boutique below, Rarity arrived with her pins, only to find that her client had vanished. "Sapphire?" She looked left and right, confused.

Sapphire shores smiled reassuringly at the filly, trying to bring her comfort. "You're a very good singer, what's your name?" She gulped, wishing her sister would come to her rescue and spare her from further embarrassment. "My name's Sweetie Belle." Sapphire Shores listened, sitting down on the floor across from the filly. "My name's Sapphire. Did... did you write that song?"

The filly shuffled her hooves, also sitting down. "I had a little help..." Sapphire Shores giggled, nodding her head. "It's a very good song, I bet the ponies around her love to hear you sing it." Sweetie Belle shook her head, frowning. "I wrote it for my sister, she sings with the Ponytones."

Sapphire Shores smiled again, learning new things about her Ponyville friends every minute. "Why don't you sing it with them?" Sweetie Belle stayed quiet for a long time, swallowing hard and looking around to try and distract herself. "I'm... I don't think I could sing on stage, with ponies listening and... staring." The celebrity nodded, moving closer to the filly and resting a hoof on her shoulder. "You're a lot like me. I was the same way until I got my cutie mark. You could be the next pony of pop, like me! Ow!" The pale yellow mare clapped her hooves together once, her golden eyes glowing with hope and unbelievable confidence.

Sweetie Belle blushed, shaking her head. "No way! That's not me..."

Sapphire Shores ruffled the filly's mane with her hoof, giggling again. "Are you coming to my little concert tonight?" Sweetie Belle nodded excitedly, smiling up at the very famous singer. "My sister Rarity is going to bring me!" Sapphire nodded, looking out the door and remembering that she had a fitting to attend to. "Do you promise to sit in the front row for me?" Sweetie Belle nodded, excited.

"What's going on in here?" Rarity appeared at the door, seeing her mischievous client and her younger sister sitting on the floor, talking with one another. Sapphire Shores redirected her attention elegantly, while Sweetie Belle jumped with surprise. The famous singer stood, smiling brightly. "I was just talking with your sister is all, she said some more very, very, good things about you, Rarity." The mare blushed, acting humbly before her client trotted back down to the fitting area of the boutique.

Rarity eyed her younger sister curiously, but made no further inquiry into the topic of their private conversation. "So, you're in the Ponytones? Tell me about it..." Sapphire Shores voice drifted into silence as she descended the stairs and went back down to her fitting.

Sweetie Belle made a point out of lighting a fire under her sister to leave for the concert early that night. Rarity was insistent upon arriving fashionably late, and thanks to her older age and parental role, she got her way. By the time they arrived, the sun was just beginning to set, and the seats all appeared to be taken, only the back few rows remaining open. Sweetie Belle grunted angrily, the two approaching the ticket counter. "See Rarity, now we'll never get to sit in the front row!" The older mare rolled her blue eyes, approaching the counter with her younger sister at her hooves.

The mare behind the glass smiled, sitting up and seeing the filly. "Are you Sweetie Belle?" She nodded, Rarity stepping back and observing the impromptu interaction. "Miss Shores had a section reserved for you in the front row, just go left and you'll see it." Rarity nodded, thanking the mare and going to the seats.

"This is amazing!" Sweetie Belle sat up on her hind legs, watching the stage in anxious wait. Soon, her friends arrived, Apple Bloom having managed to drag her big sister to the concert, Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash also arriving. "Wow Sweetie Belle! These 're some mighty fine seats!" Apple Bloom sat down, her sister beside her. "Yeah! This is gonna be soooo cool!" Scootaloo fluttered her wings happily, bouncing up and down.

The lights shone brightly on the stage, the concert about to begin.

Sapphire Shores came out, the crowd screaming shrilly and tamping their hooves against the ground excitedly. She started by singing some of her hit songs, song everypony knew. Then, came the newer songs, melodies from her latest album. The concert was going extremely well, the sky was dark and ripe with stars, the stage illuminated and bright, a beacon of creativity and noisy with music.

The pony of pop stopped after one of her top hits, waiting for the crown to calm down so that she could take a moment and speak. "Now, I understand that Ponyville isn't a tone deaf place at all, I hear that you ponies really know how to get your groove on! Am I right?" Sapphire Shores giggled, the crowd screaming loudly with recognition. "I heard from a little birdie that the Ponytones sing a song that everypony loves! I think it's called..." She paused dramatically, placing her hoof on her chin as if she were thinking. "I think it's called, Find The Music in You." The crowd screamed again, this time, louder.

Sweetie Belle blushed, lowering herself in her seat at the crowd screamed for her song. Rarity smiled brightly, hugging onto her sister's side happily.

The celebrity mare continued, speaking in her bubbly and happy way. "I met a little filly today, named Sweetie Belle, who was the poppin' pony who wrote that song for her sister!" The crowd was surprised, never having expected that the song which swept them away for months was written by a filly.

Sapphire Shores waved to her, signaling for the filly to join her on stage. Sweetie Belle stood, led on by one of the celebrity's entourage who was lending a helpful hoof. "Wow! I had no idea Sweetie Belle wrote that song!" Shouted Scootaloo, bobbing up and down while looking to an equally surprised Rainbow Dash. Apple Bloom nodded. "I guess we shoulda known, her writin' our theme song n' all." The two fillies looked at one another, than redirecting their attention to the stage.

"Give her a round of applause!" The crowd screamed louder, their intense roar filling the center of Ponyville and pooling down the many, out laying, narrow streets. "Okay now, I want to preform this home brewed masterpiece for you, but... but!" She waited, the crowd once again celebrating, "but I need a little help." Sapphire Shores leaned down to the filly, whispering to her gently so the crowd couldn't here. "Will you sing it with me, Sweetie Belle? Your sister Rarity taught me all the words, we can do this, together."

Sweetie Belle stammered, her heart pounding out of her chest like a trapped, wild, creature. "The song needs a bass singer to open! The song needs..."

"The song needs you." The pink and purple maned filly stopped, smiling with a slight blush at the celebrity singer's words. "We'll sing the whole thing through, together. Don't mind me, though. Sweetie Belle took a deep breath out, nodding and taking a second microphone.

The filly blinked her eyes a few times, feeling shy and strangely fluttery on the stage. "Let's go!" The song began, the filly closing her eyes and doing what she always did in the privacy of her bedroom.

The song ended, the crowd shouting louder than they had all night, amazed that a young resident of Ponyville was such an incredible singer, and that nopony and noticed up until that moment in time. Sweetie Belle smiled, blushing fiercely as the crowd shouted and chanted her name.

Sweetie Belle looked to Sapphire Shores, who was also smiling, greatly happy. "They're chanting for you." Sweetie Belle's eyes went wide suddenly. The filly quickly looking to her pale white flank. Whenever she and her friends completed an activity, that's what they'd do. To her amazement, Sweetie Belle's flank sparkled, a green aura surrounding it for a few short seconds.

First appeared a small, grey, swirling line, then a music note with it's streaming, deep pink flag, an equally pink stem leading to the note head, which was a heart. She gasped, smiling brightly and floating on her hooves, the young unicorn finally graced with a cutie mark, no longer to ever be called a blank flank. Sapphire Shores gasped as well, giggling madly. "Look at that! Look at that, Sweetie Belle! You were born, born, for this!" Sapphire Shores called for another round of applause, the audience cooing and tamping their hooves once more at such a beautiful and memorable sight.

Sweetie Belle stayed on the stage and sung a few more duets with Sapphire Shores, even singing a ballad, solo. She descended the stage, floating on the high of her massive achievement.

The filly returned to her seat, receiving happy glances from all of her friends. The concert ended shortly after that, the songstress filly quickly surrounded by her fellow cutie mark crusaders who stood in awe of her talented ability. "That was awesome, Sweetie Belle! You're like the best singer in all of Equestria!" Scootaloo bobbed up and down in front of her friend, her wings fluttering madly. Apple Bloom nodded, also sticking close to her friends. "Jumpin' junebugs Sweetie Belle! Ya got yer cutie mark, n' it's a darn good lookin' one, too!" Apple Bloom smiled brightly, Sweetie Belle overwhelmed with attention and praise.

Her friends departed for the night, leaving the two sisters alone. Rarity took this opportunity to congratulate her sister, wrapping her up in a tight embrace. "You must be so thrilled! I'm incredibly proud of you for going up on stage with such courage and singing your little heart out! Tomorrow, all of Ponyville will be alight with talk!" Rarity gasped, placing her hooves on her sister's face just outside of the Carousel Boutique. "Twilight will want this to be in her next letter to Princess Celestia!" Rarity sighed, taking her sister inside and kissing her cheek. "Go off to bed. Tomorrow, I'll cook all of your favorite foods and we can do whatever you want." Sweetie Belle smirked happily, nodding. "Thanks, Rarity!" She went upstairs, cuddling with her bedsheets and slowly drifting off to sleep.

The next morning, Sweetie Belle woke up to her favorite breakfast meal, happily prepared by her older sister. Afterwards, the filly decided that she would go for a stroll around Ponyville in order to show off her new cutie mark. As Sweetie Belle walked, she was flagged down by an energetic pink mare with a puffy mane and a bundle of party supplies in her satchels. The mare skidded to a halt, staring intently at the young filly's flank. "Sweetie Belle! I saw you last night when you got your cutie mark and I was up all night planning a party for you because you absolutely deserve to have a party since this is such a big deal and I cannot wait until tonight because you're going to be so thrilled when..." The mare took a deep breath in, then, continuing. "When the party starts!"

Sweetie Belle smiled, shuffling her hooves humbly. "Thanks Pinkie Pie, but you really don't have to go through all the trouble..." The pink mare snorted, giggling madly before hugging the filly to near strangulation. "Throwing a party is always worth the effort, silly! Here's the invitation, I'll see you at SugarCube Corner, seven o'clock!" Pinkie Pie ran away, going about her business excitedly once more.

Come night fall, Sweetie Belle and her friends had been pampered with an afternoon at the spa, and then had enjoyed the evening by playing games and traveling all over Ponyville. Sweetie Belle was very happy, although at times, she did grow sad. "What's wrong? You seem upset." Scootaloo and Apple Bloom turned back, finding their friend sulking and walking behind them.

She sighed sitting down. "How can I call myself a cutie mark crusader... if I have my cutie mark? This is a disaster..." She pouted, her lower lip trembling at the thought of separating from her friends. Apple Bloom chuckled, sitting down next to her. "Y'all ain't goin' anywhere!" Scootaloo nodded. "Yeah! You'll always be a cutie mark crusader! Now, you're like an... an inspiration to blank flanks like us!" Sweetie Belle smiled, cheered back up and ready to play a few more games before her party.

Sweetie Belle arrived at the party, the mane six and the cutie mark crusaders all cheering in celebration for her and her new cutie mark. "Any reason is a good reason to eat cupcakes! Dig in my little ponies!" Pinkie Pie shouted excitedly, dancing around her own party.

While Sweetie Belle was having an engaging conversation about how she wouldn't give up her pursuing of potions during 'Twilight Time' in order to further her talents in singing and songwriting, the room grew suddenly silent.

Sweetie Belle looked over her shoulder, seeing that the pony of pop, Sapphire Shores, had just entered the building, and was standing just inside of the door, waiting to be noticed. "Wow!" The young filly ran over to her, the filly's friends watching with interest. Sapphire Shores smiled, greeting Sweetie Belle kindly. "It's really nice of you to have come, we're eating cupcakes now if..."

"Actually Sweetie Belle, I came here because I know some good talent when I see it." The filly blushed, the celebrity's attention bringing her a great deal of self-worth. "I'm about to start my new album, called Phoenix." Sapphire Shores smiled, proud of her work. Sweetie Belle mentally connected the red, fire-like, dresses Rarity had made to Sapphire Shores' new album. "I want you to come on tour with me and be in my entourage. I need a back up singer like you, and who knows, maybe you could warm the audience up for me when I preform in Las Pegasus." Sweetie Belle gasped, images of fame and endless popularity pulsating through her mind. "We'd have to leave tonight, but the tour's not too long, just a few months."

She hung her head, thinking silently. She looked behind her, seeing her friends and family smiling reassuringly at her, seeing the complete and undying kindness in their eyes and the everlasting love all of them felt for her. She looked back to Sapphire Shores, shaking her head. "I can't, but... thank you." Everypony gasped, the celebrity mare slightly surprised.

The pony of pop shrugged, her golden eyes shimmering down on the filly. "Okay Sweetie Belle, I'm certain you'll do just fine on your own anyhow." She turned to the door, stopping just before she left. "I hope we'll stay connected, I'll be back for more of your sister's fabulous costumes, surely. Ta-ta!" The tall yellow mare disappeared, vanishing into the night and leaving the ponies to their party.

Sweetie Belle was tightly embraced by Apple Bloom and Scootaloo. "Why'd ya say no, Sweetie Belle?" Asked Apple Bloom. "Yeah! To sing with Sapphire Shores is like... the coolest thing ever!" Sweetie Belle shook her head, giggling.

Her friends looked at her crazily, but the filly simply continued to knowingly smile, soon to explain herself. "Singing with Sapphire Shores all around Equestria would be a lot of fun for me." She looked to her sister, Rarity, who was attentively listening to her sister's words. She continued, "but being here, in Ponyville, with my friends and my family is more important to me than anything." She stopped, her eyes tracing from her big sister to her friends and all around the room. "Being here with you guys is even more important to me than my cutie mark." Rarity dabbed her eyes, floating over to her sister and sharing an embrace with her.

Rarity's body trembled, tears welling in her eyes. "Oh Sweetie Belle!" She paused, looking into the young filly's happy green eyes with her own. "Your big sister loves you so much!" Sweetie Belle hugged her again, smiling. "I love you, too." The parted, Rarity stepping back.

Sweetie Belle was promptly swarmed by Scootaloo and Apple Bloom, a group hug of crying fillies occurring. "We love ya, too!" Apple Bloom sniffled, wiping her nose lightly. "Yeah! Crying is so uncool, but..." Scootaloo stopped, wiping her eyes and clearing her throat.

In the background, Rainbow Dash, with tears in her eyes, shook her head. "No squirt, crying is cool sometimes.." She also wiped her eyes, astounded by the immense articulation and thoughtfulness within such a small filly.

Princess Twilight Sparkle also stepped forward, her tears receding as the room steadily regained composure. "This was all so touching, really. Sweetie Belle, would you write the next letter to Princess Celestia?"

Sweetie Belle nodded, looking to Spike who gave her a reassuring nod. The next morning, Sweetie Belle arrived at the library, dictating what Spike wrote in the next letter to the princess.

"Dear Princess Celestia..."

* * *

Thank you for reading this Sweetie Belle focused one-shot!

Please **REVIEW**, **FAVORITE**, AND **FOLLOW**!

* * *

As of July 28, 2014, I've officially been a FanFiction author for an entire year! I say: thank you all for a fabulous year, the many reviews, and kind words. I intend to continue writing and reviewing for many years to come! This is my one year anniversary story, and I decided that My Little Pony was the most eligible genre. This story isn't my best, but I'm proud to have written it for you. Thank you!

Best, cuddliest, warmest, and most sweet regards-

**Herr Regis**


End file.
